


Not According To Plan

by purplelly



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/purplelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Any chance I could get a hurt!Michael GTA fic from you? One that's Micheoff-centric but AHOT6 as well? <3 Please and thank you. </p><p>Heists go wrong, almost all the time; just one small little detail that they can improvise. But then there are the really bad ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not According To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Greenpuma88 on Tumblr for the prompt!

Heists go wrong. Geoff can accept that. It happens often, actually - it’ll be a miracle when one of their plans  _actually go as planned_. No, there’s usually some detail that didn’t work, and they had to improvise. It always turns out well in the end, though.

The really bad ones almost never happen. They’re careful not to make any fatal mistakes, but sometimes - sometimes things just go  _wrong._

This is one of those times.

It was one of their bigger heists. They were going to rob the bank of Los Santos. Geoff had been planning it for a few weeks - confident that everything was perfect.

And everything was. It  _should_ have gone according to plan. What they didn’t count on, what wasn’t in the plan, was that  _someone had tipped them off._

Not even thirty minutes into the heist, the police were at the bank, way too early than they should have been.

Shit went down, and suddenly Geoff was practically carrying Michael, who was bleeding all over him, through an alley, the cops on their ass. His earpiece was dead, and he could guess that Michael’s was, too.

He ran until they lost the cops, crouched between two buildings. He took that moment to breathe, setting Michael down against the wall, sitting across from him.

Michael was pale, Geoff first took notice of. He had a streak of blood down his lip, which was swollen, and his hands were pressing against his side. Geoff reached over and removed the lad’s hands, and pulled his shirt up to see the wound better.

He was shot, most likely by one of the cops. He was bleeding, and Geoff couldn’t see the bullet, and it was obvious it didn’t go through. The bullet was still in Michael’s side somewhere, and Geoff was unprepared to take it out, and Michael’s blood was all over his hands and his clothes and _he didn’t know what to do--_

He felt Michael’s hands grasp his cheeks, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Geoff, calm down,” Michael says, his voice strained. “You’re breathing too fast.”

Geoff nods, taking calmer breaths as he tries to think of how to access this. There’s no communication with the rest of their boyfriends, Michael’s injured, and he has no idea where they are.

Priority one: Michael.

The bullet was still in the wound, but that will have to be dealt with later. Right now he’s bleeding pretty badly. Geoff pulls off his jacket, then his shirt, and puts the jacket back on over his bare chest. He uses his shirt to hold against the bullet wound.

Michael whimpers, biting his lip hard enough for it to start bleeding again. His face goes slightly paler. Geoff pulls the lad into his lap and combs through his hair with his shaking fingers.

“Hang in there, buddy,” Geoff mumbles into Michael’s hair.

He can’t do much more without a proper first aid kit, so he moves on to another priority. No communication, in a part of the city Geoff doesn’t recognize as anywhere near their safe houses. The cops will be on high guard, especially after the heist, and they won’t get anywhere without someone spotting them. They’ll have to wait for the crew to find them.

Geoff wonders how long that will take. Michael needs medical help, but he can’t contact anyone at the moment. He won’t last long.

The thought of losing Michael strikes him with fear. The thought of losing any of his boys makes him terrified. He loves them all, even if he doesn’t say it enough, he does, and he wouldn’t be the same if he lost any of them.

“I love you, Michael,” Geoff says quietly.

Michael didn’t respond for a moment. Then he looks up, surprised, but understanding. “I love you too, Geoff,” He says. Geoff leans down to kiss him gently.

It’s a couple hours before the others find them. Geoff was starting to worry again; Michael was still losing blood, and he’s going to lose a lot more when they dig the bullet out. But the others came in time, and they got Michael help soon after.

He practically slumped in relief when after Michael was all bandaged up, he exclaimed, “See? Can’t get rid of me that easy, asshole.”


End file.
